yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Draw (ability)
performing a Shining Draw.]] Shining Draw (シャイニング・ドロー Shainingu Dorō) is an ability native to the denizens of Astral World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime which allows a Duelist to draw any card they wish, to the point of sometimes creating a new card during a Duel. More often than not, the "ZW -" monsters are the result of this draw. This ability can be utilized by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral when they merge their souls using ZEXAL, but this can only be done outside of the Human World, or in a location on Earth that mimics alternate dimensions. History Astral performed a Shining Draw to conclude his battle against Don Thousand. In this way, he defeated Thousand, but lost most of his memories, which manifested in the form of fifty "Number" cards that scattered across the Human World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Astral performing a Shining Draw in ZEXAL form.]] During Astral's Duel against Kite Tenjo within the Emperor's Key, Yuma Tsukumo was able to enter the key and merge with Astral via ZEXAL. Their first Shining Draw resulted in "ZW - Unicorn Spear", which enabled them to counter the effects of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and let "Number C39: Utopia Ray" safely battle it. However, Kite ended the Duel in a draw using "Photon Shock". In the Duel against Trey, "Final Prophecy" opened the gateway to the Barian World. Here, Yuma and Astral combined with ZEXAL and used Shining Draw to draw "ZW - Phoenix Bow", which countered the effects of "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". During the final match of the World Duel Carnival against Vetrix, the Sphere Field enabled Yuma and Astral to combine with ZEXAL. Using the effect of "Seven Store", they performed a "Triple Shining Draw". Here, they drew "ZW - Lightning Blade", a "ZW -" support card called "ZEXAL Catapult" and a card that had previously existed, "Half Unbreak". These were used to counter Vetrix's "Number 69: Heraldry Crest", but Vetrix revealed another effect of that card, countering Yuma's move. Yuma proceeded to perform a "Final Shining Draw" on his next turn, this time bringing out "ZW - Tornado Bringer". Even this card and "Lightning Blade" combined failed, as Vetrix used "Heraldry Burst" to return them to the hand. "ZEXAL Catapult" and "Amarylease" enabled Yuma to Summon both cards again and he overlaid them to create "ZW - Leo Arms", a "ZW -" Xyz Monster. This monster allowed Yuma to perform a second Battle Phase and negate the effects of "Heraldry Crest", finally defeating Vetrix. After the Duel's conclusion, they remained in ZEXAL form and Yuma used "Lightning Blade" to anchor himself to the side of the Sphere Field in an attempt to rescue Vetrix when the the field moved to absorb both Duelists. During the Duel against Vector and Dr. Faker, the power was utilized again after Hart Tenjo lowered the Sphere Field away from the Sphere Field Cannon. Yuma drew "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and activated its first effect to return "Utopia Ray", Shark's "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and Kite's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" back to the field. He equipped "Ultimate Shield" to "Utopia Ray" and strengthened its DEF with "Xyz Unity" to transfer all three Xyz Monsters' DEF to the ATK of "Utopia Ray" and sending it to attack "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". The other effect of "Ultimate Shield" negated the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" that would inflict effect damage, letting "Utopia Ray" destroy it and win the Duel. This released Dr. Faker from Vector's possession and temporarily ended the machination to destroy the Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After Alito revealed his true identity as one of the Seven Barian Emperors, he Dueled Yuma within a Barian Sphere Cube. Here, ZEXAL was enacted and Shining Draw was used to create "ZW - Eagle Claw", which could negate the activation of Alito's many Trap Cards, shattering Alito's defense and allowing Yuma to win the Duel. form.]] Number 96's collaboration with Vector resulted in him gaining Chaos and causing a dimensional rift that began to destroy Earth, the Astral World and the Barian World. Number 96 used "Chaos Field" to take "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" and "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" from Yuma and perform Rank-Ups on them, resulting in "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" and "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon". Using "Xyz Treasure", Yuma drew four cards via Shining Draw - "Utopian Hope", "Overtake Summon", "ZW - Asura Strike" and "ZW - Sleipnir Mail". This combination enabled Yuma to destroy "Number Lockdown" and prevent "Chaos Field" from being used again before defeating Number 96. However, Number 96's subsequent strike grievously injured Astral, who was forced to return to the Astral World to heal. missing half, Yuma utilizes the power to perform a Shining Draw.]] Yuma journeyed to the Astral World in an attempt to retrieve Astral. He was confronted by Eliphas, the embodiment of the Astral World's desires. Eliphas demonstrated the ability to perform Shining Draw at will, using the ability to build a combination on his field that allowed him to continually Rank-Up his "New Order" monsters and make them extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as well as give him more opportunities to draw cards, and thus perform more Shining Draws. However, Yuma being Astral's missing half gained the ability to perform a Shining Draw on his own. Disgusted by Eliphas' assertions that the Astral World must continually Rank-Up to better itself, Yuma created "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall", which let him Rank-Down "Utopia" into "Number 39: Utopia Roots". This Rank 1 monster was able to use the effects of "New Order 13: Etheric Amon" and its overwhelming amount of Overlay Units against Eliphas and win Yuma the Duel. Vector and Don Thousand's machinations resulted in the Human and Barian Worlds beginning to merge. Yuma and Astral returned to confront Mr. Heartland after Kite Tenjo was unable to continue the Duel against him. Here, they used Shining Draw to create "ZS - Vanish Sage", which they combined with Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to destroy Heartland's "Infection Bug Tokens" and win the Duel. and Shining Draw.]] During the final Duel against Don Thousand in cooperation with Nash, Yuma and Astral utilized this power multiple times. First, they drew "Re-Xyz", enabling them to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" from their Graveyard. Then, via "Xyz Treasure", they performed three more Shining Draws, amongst the draws was "ZS - Ouroboros Sage", which he combined with "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" and Nash's "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK". This nearly defeated Thousand's "Number C1000: Numeronius", but a previously unseen effect of that card enabled Thousand to survive. Using "Session Draw", Yuma and Nash were both able to draw a card during their next Draw Phase. Yuma used Shining Draw to draw "ZW - Tornado Bringer", prompting Nash to use Chaos Draw to draw "Panther Shark". This let them overlay their monsters via "Session Draw" and Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash". Between "Utopia", "Abyss Splash" and "Number 100: Numeron Dragon", Yuma and Nash were able to defeat "Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia" after using "Bonds of Hope", "Utopia Rising" and "Double or Nothing!" to augment their monsters' powers. During their final rematch with Nash, Yuma and Astral used Shining Draw, to draw an unspecified card, which had to have been "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force:, though process of elimination. Later, he used it again to draw "ZW - Sylphid Wing", which would have let "Utopia" safely battle "CXyz Barian Hope". Due to Nash's "Draw of Fate", one more Shining Draw was used, this time to draw "Double or Nothing!". In the ceremonial Duel between Yuma and Astral, both players performed Shining Draws. Yuma drew "Halfway to Forever", letting him end a battle and Xyz Summon from his Graveyard, creating "Number F0: Utopia Future". Via this move, Astral determined that Yuma was the other half that was lost during his engagement against Don Thousand eons ago. Astral himself performed a Shining Draw (referred to as a "Cosmic Shining Draw" in the dub) to draw "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force", which he used to Summon "Number 99: Utopic Dragon". There have also been three one-off variants of Shining Draw (one of which was only named so in the dub): Dark Draw in Dark ZEXAL form, performing a Dark Draw.]] Dark Draw (ダーク・ドロー Dāku Dorō) is a malevolent counterpart of Shining Draw, used only once by Dark ZEXAL during a Duel against Vector. Compared to the "ZW -" monsters that regular Shining Draws frequently create, Dark Draw was used to create a "DZW -" monster, "Chimera Clad". In the Duel, it was equipped to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", granting it the ability to prevent itself from being destroyed by battle, as well as doubling its ATK and allowing it to attack again. Destiny Shining Draw During Yuma and Nash's Duel against Don Thousand, Yuma in ZEXAL III form once performed a Destiny Shining Draw using the effect of "Session Draw". No particular differences are visible between this and a regular Shining Draw, however, except that it was used to draw a card that had previously be drawn with Shining Draw - "ZW - Tornado Bringer". Cosmic Shining Draw 's Cosmic Shining Draw.]] During the Ceremonial Duel, Astral performed what was called a Cosmic Shining Draw to create "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force". This name was only used in the dub; the Japanese version retains the regular Shining Draw name. Trivia * The effect of "Creator of Hope" may be a reference to Shining Draw. * The concept of Shining Draw is most likely derived from the fact that other Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists have a tendency to pull exactly the card they needs from their Decks in desperate situations. It may also be a reference to the Destiny Draw system from the Tag Force series of video games, where the card on top of the Deck is similarly shown glowing. References Category:Abilities